Darkness Prevails
by Healmaster0927
Summary: When Darkness consumes the world, can anyone stand in its path?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Prevails 1

 **Hello! Welcome to my new story! Tell me if you like this style of writing for the new story. Thanks! (Takes place after Sonic X Alt. Ending)**

 _"Armageddon, one word to describe what happened here. Everything is destroyed, and I'm the one who caused it… My name is Miles Prower, and I destroyed the world. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wish I could go back, tell them what was happening, now they're gone. Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Eggman, Sonic, everyone. Gone, and I caused it, all of it… Allow me to tell you what happened. It began on a day like any other, wake up, stop Eggman, Destroy his plans, go on a run, work on machinery, and go sleep. But today was different."_

"Tails!" Sonic yelled from downstairs, "It's eleven o' clock!"

Tails rolled over in his sleep, "Five more minutes…"

Tails was suddenly doused in water, he jolted awake to see Sonic with a wet cup in his hands laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Sonic!" Tails replied, "You're going to electrocute me or something!"

He might have, because after their adventure in space, Tails had made himself a prosthetic arm and leg, plated in orange to blend in with his fur, and they weren't waterproof yet.

"Sorry," Sonic replied. "You should waterproof it though."

"After I finish the cannon for my arm," Tails replied finally getting out of bed.

"Well don't start yet," Sonic replied. "Eggman is going to be attacking sometime in the next hour."

"Because he doesn't know how to attack at a different time." Tails stated sarcastically.

"Meet you downstairs!" Sonic stated before running out of the room and downstairs.

" _Now to you this doesn't seem any different than any other day for us, but things were about to change."_

 **At the Egg Fortress…**

Eggman was working quickly on a new device to be used in the attack on the city. When he was interrupted by Orbot and Cubot.

"Sir," Orbot Stated. "The attack is ready to be carried out."

"Quiet!" Eggman Exclaimed, "I need to think about this."

"What is it Sir," Orbot asked.

"I hope it's a ray that turns everything into cheeseburgers!" Cubot interrupted, "That would be amazing!"

"It doesn't turn everything into cheeseburgers! It's a ray that when it hits someone or something it changes all the positive Chaos Energy into Negative Chaos Energy, what better way to get to Sonic then to use the thing he loves most?"

"And what would that be?" Cubot asked.

"His Best Friend, that medaling fox!" Eggman stated, "Get the attack ready! Sonic will soon cower before his own friend!"

 **At the city…**

Sonic and Tails arrived at the city to see Eggman revenging a section of the industrial area of the city, threatening the workers and destroying machinery.

"Hey!" Sonic called, "Down here Eggface!"

Eggman turned his floating pod around to look at Sonic and Tails. "Sonic, how nice of you to join us! Eggpawns attack!"

Several Eggpawns then turned to face Sonic and Tails and charged them in an attempt to destroy them. However they then did what they did best, get destroyed. Sonic began to spindash each of them. While Tails flew up and attempted to take down the Egg Pod.

"You're not getting away this time!" Tails exclaimed.

"I disagree," Eggman argued pulling out the ray gun from earlier and shot at Tails. Tails tried to dodge but the laser skinned his side causing moderate bleeding. Tails then fell to the ground and grabbed his side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Sonic then saw what was happening and quickly took out the remaining Egg Pawns and charged at the Egg Pod. However he missed when the Egg Pod flew off and escaped into the distance.

Sonic then turned his attention to Tails, whose side was now bleeding heavily. "Tails!" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Tails replied. "I'm… fine."

Tails then lost consciousness and fainted, Sonic caught him before he could hit the ground.

Sonic quickly checked Tails' pulse and learned it was still there before rushing him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Several Hours Later…**

Sonic sat in the lobby of the hospital, waiting to hear if Tails had survived or not. They had said that Tails had lost a lot of blood and might not make it. When Amy walked in.

"Sonic?" She asked, "Is Tails going to be alright?"

"I don't know Amy." Sonic Replied.

Sonic really didn't want to talk about it, he couldn't think about what life would be like without Tails. He spent every day with him, he couldn't think of it.

Amy was thinking about the same thing, Tails was the brother she never had. He was there for her when she needed him.

Amy finally spoke, "I hope he's going to be alright."  
"I hope so to Amy"

 **In Tails' room…**

Tails lay on his hospital bed, muttering illegible words. However, if anyone knew what was going on in his head, they would know exactly why.

 **In Tails' mind…**

Tails woke up, slowly opening his eyes and looking around. All around him was darkness, when he tried to stand up he couldn't and he realized he was tied to a chair.

"Nice to see you're awake," Spoke a voice from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Tails demanded, "Where am I?"

"You are inside your mind," The voice replied.

There was something familiar about the voice, but something was different. If he had to describe it, he would have said it sounded hostile and deeper than most.

"Would you like to know who I am?" The voice spoke.

Someone stepped out of the darkness towards, and upon seeing the stranger Tails audibly gasped.

The stranger was himself, but the copy of himself had changed. He had dark red ruffled fur. A tattered red cape behind them littered with holes and the end was frayed to different lengths he also wore a gold crown on his head, adorned with gemstones of all types. His eyes were empty, save it for them glowing red.

"Look at what you could have Tails." The dark incarnate of him spoke, waving his hand to the darkness.

"Nothing?" Tails questioned.

"No, revenge." Waving his hand to the darkness again, they darkness changed to a castle in a city, with Tails siting on the throne. "Revenge for Sonic always ignoring you and taking all the credit for himself. Revenge on Eggman for taking your parents from you. You could be a king!"

"Never!" Tails exclaimed, "You just want me to become a villain! Like you are!"

"But you see Tails, I am you, we are one and the same. I am what you could be, I could give you power."

"I'll never listen to you!" Tails replied turning away.

"Then, I'll destroy everything you love!"

The vision of Tails as a king faded away to show the world in ruin, cities destroyed, sky clouded… And Tails standing in the middle of it.

"I won't let you!" Tails exclaimed.

"You can't stop me, I'll take control of you just when you least expect it. But for now, good by Miles Prower!"

Tails vision then began to black out to the sound of evil laughter.

Tails jolted awake in his hospital bed, panting and covered in warm sweat.

"Geez! Tails you gave almost gave me a heart attack!"

Tails looked over to his side to see the speaker, Sonic. Whom was sitting next to his self-proclaimed girlfriend Amy Rose.

"Sorry Sonic," Tails apologized.

"Its fine," Sonic replied. "We're just glad you're okay.

"From what I can tell," Amy added. "It was pretty nasty."  
Tails looked at the bandage wrapped around his torso to see it was slightly stained red.

"Anyway," Sonic began. "We can head out whenever we want. They just said you need to be careful."

"I'll leave when I want!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic was taken by surprise, Tails was seeming unusually hostile with the last sentence. Meanwhile Tails heard a voice in his head, "I'll take control of you just when you least expect it," it echoed.

"Sonic," Amy whispered. "I think Tails needs sometime alone."

"Amy," Tails replied. "I'm fine, just a bit disoriented."

"Alright," Sonic said. "Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Sonic…" Tails groaned.

The three of them stood up and walked out of the room.

 **Back at Tails' house…**

After leaving the hospital, Tails walked back to his house and got to work on his arm. He decide to upgrade it to allow it to change into an energy cannon. Currently he was just finishing up with it.

"Done! Now to test it."

Looking around the workshop Tails saw he had several targets set up for this kind of occasion. Tails aimed at one and fired destroying the target in one shot.

"That was more powerful than expected," Tails spoke to himself. "This could destroy building supports, I'm going to turn down the power."

Tails began to walk over to his workbench when he stopped himself. "Or…" He began before stopping himself on what he was thinking. "No!" He exclaimed, "I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

Suddenly Tails heard his counterpart speak to him again, "Tails." It began.

"Get out of my head!"

"Alright," It replied. "Guess I'll have to take over you instead!"

Tails suddenly collapsed to the ground grabbing his head in pain before briefly losing consciousness. After about 3 seconds Tails stood up and looked around the workshop and all the tools around him, finally settling on a Chaos Emerald sitting in the corner.

"This is going to be fun…"


End file.
